I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic security. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing password security for an electronic device.
II. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices, as well as software programs operating in conjunction with such electronic devices, have been protected by unauthorized access through the use of password security. Generally, in such applications, a password is pre-stored within an electronic device and also given to an individual for accessing the electronic device sometime in the future. When access is desired, the individual enters the given password into the electronic device to gain access, and the electronic device checks to see that the password that was entered matches the password stored within the device. If a match is detected, the individual is granted access.
Multiple passwords may be used to allow further control and managed access to such electronic devices. In this case, a unique pass code, such as a username and password, may be assigned to several individuals and likewise pre-stored in the electronic device. When access to the electronic device is desired, an individual enters his or her pre-assigned pass code into the electronic device to gain access to information contained within the electronic device. This method of password protection allows for easy revocation of access for one or more individuals, without having to change the password for other individuals who are still authorized to access the electronic device.
Variations to the above scenarios have also been widely used. For example, each username and password combination may allow a different level of access to the electronic device. Thus, the level of access to the electronic device can be tailored to the needs of each individual.
One problem with the password systems described above is that they are often difficult to manage. As permission to access the electronic device is granted or revoked, a change to the electronic device is generally needed. For example, if an individual no longer requires access to an electronic device, generally a corresponding username and password must be removed from the electronic device. This often involves having to physically access the electronic device—something that may be difficult, inconvenient, or expensive to do, especially in situations where a large number of electronic devices are concerned.
Another problem with the password systems described above is that it is often difficult to offer time-based authorization to such electronic devices. For example, it may be desirous to provide temporary access to a service technician for repair or service of an electronic device. In this case, it is burdensome to pre-store a username and password into the electronic device for the purposes of such a brief time, and then to remove the password a short time later.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for providing flexible password security to an electronic device without the shortcomings found in the prior art.